In a data center environment, there exist many services to accomplish business objectives or to support other services. In some contexts, these services may include trading (sell item, view item for sale, etc.), messaging, and search. All of the services consume hardware and software resources. Examples of hardware resources include compute (servers), network (switches, load balancers, firewalls, etc.), storage (SAN, NAS, etc.), and those for the latter include operating system, application platform stack (Java virtual machine, tomcat servlet container, etc.), and database. These hardware and software resources are arranged in different configurations depending on the requirements of the particular service. The configurations are referred to as “deployment architectures.” Examples of deployment architectures include the traditional 3-tier architecture (web tier, app tier, database tier each of which may have load balancer for traffic distribution), a messaging infrastructure, etc. Within these there may be variations, for example, load balancers may be deployed in a pair to provide high availability (HA). Traditionally, there have been management systems for each subset of the data center environment. For example, there are network management systems focused on managing (e.g., configuring, health checking, performance monitoring, etc.) switches. Others focus on applications (e.g., application deployment, etc.). This leads to a proliferation of management systems.